Golden Feathers
by PatrioticPuppy
Summary: Chocobos are only fun when you get to ride it with someone special.  Too bad Vaan’s special someone is riding with Balthier.  Vaan x Fran


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Kay. I own the plot. THE PLOT!!!! PLOT I TELL YOU! Yes, this fic has one. Don't think it doesn't! (shakes fist) 

Pairing: Vaan x Fran, hinted smidges of Balthier x Fran and Vaan x Panelo

Summary: Chocobos are only fun when you get to ride it with someone special. Too bad Vaan's special someone is riding with Balthier.

A/N: Yeah...small idea I toyed with while playing the game. It doesn't really take place at any time, it was just some random stuff I wrote down. So, thought I'd share a few.

Enjoy, fans. FFXII rules the world.

x.

Golden Feathers

By PatrioticPuppy

x.

The first time he rode a Chocobo, it had been by himself. It was lonesome, watching the pair ahead of him, though he supposed it couldn't be helped. Fran and Balthier were partners, which made logical sense, but...well, he just supposed that being left out hurt a little. It gave him the feeling that he didn't fit in with the sky pirate or foreign woman. Leaning against the neck of the Chocobo, he vaguely reminded himself of those God-awful memories of life before Miguelo. So much suffering back then...

A squawking from the golden bird beneath him tore his unwelcome nostalgia from his mind. Apparently, one wasn't supposed to pressure their neck. Leaning back, he gave the Chocobo a reassuring pat along the feathers.

"Vaan!" The boy looked up toward the sky pirate, almost shocked that his actual named had been used. His viera companion took a few moments to stare placidly back at him, just long enough for eye contact, before turning away. For some reason, Vaan felt his cheeks heat up, just from that. He wondered why...

Balthier's continuation kept him from pondering that notion, though. "Don't lag too far! It's dangerous to lose yourself in these regions!"

Vaan shouted back his compliance, scoffing under his breath afterwards, steering his Chocobo in line with Balthier's. "I'm lagging, am I?" he whispered bitterly to himself.

He had to say, he was immensely relieved when the spires of Rabanastre appeared in the horizon.

And yet, he was just as immensely confused that night, insomnia plaguing him in the form of a viera with dark chocolate eyes and a mysterious fragrance about her.

x.

The second time he rode a Chocobo, Panelo was at his side. It wasn't that he hated it, it just...wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't lonesome, but he didn't feel quite complete with her gripping his waist and leaning her head against his back. It just didn't feel right.

Though he passed it off as nothing, deep down, he wished someone else was there instead...

x.

Panelo again. This time, Basch had ridden by himself. Though he knew he shouldn't complain of convenient, cheap traveling, Vaan couldn't help it. Chocobos were just...boring. They squawk, demand fruit, and never stick around for too long. Horrible creatures, they were.

His brother had loved them, though. Couldn't get enough of them. When they were younger, Reks would take him down to the pen so the moogles there might let them feed the giant birds, pet them, perhaps grant them the luxury of sitting atop their soft, feathery backs. Vaan never knew what his brother saw in the chickens, and to this day, he still hasn't figure it out.

Instead, he was concentrating his gaze on the ring leader of their little party of five. They were together. Again. This time, the viera didn't chance a glance back at him. Somehow, this gave him a hollow feeling in his chest. Inexplicable, yet evident. Maybe he was hungry? No.

This feeling bothered him the remainder of the day. Insomnia again. Wonderful.

x.

If there was one thing Vaan learned, it was that princesses were bossy. Not only had he been evicted from the driver's seat, he had been forced unwillingly in this predicament without even a word into the matter.

"That man is a villain," she had spat, "I refuse to accompany in passage." It had taken Vaan a few minutes to realize she meant that she refused to ride the Chocobo with Basch. That left one option.

As if convincing himself that this was the worst day of his life, Vaan continued to shout into his head that Ashe was the reason their Chocobo was slower than usual, why the ride was bumpier, why the temperature was scalding that afternoon, why his best friend was stuck with a smelly old traitor, why Fran wasn't looking at him...

And most of all, Vaan blamed Ashe for giving Balthier a reason to lecture him that night.

x.

Ashe never rode with him again. Since the golden pair were inseparable up ahead, Vaan had two choices. Get left behind, or ride the Chocobo.

Now that he was actually _on_ said Chocobo, he had wished he'd chosen the former.

Basch was a traitor, the reason his brother had died, the reason for everything that had happened to ruin his life. Why did he have to ride with him? Didn't his say matter at all in this journey? Or was it all about Princess Ashe and her bidding?

Did he ever mention that princesses were bossy?

x.

For the umpteenth time, Vaan rode a Chocobo. The only difference? Well, he was unconscious at the moment, so he didn't quite remember very much. Previously a fallen warrior, recently resurrected, Vaan felt his head pounding and his minor wounds pulsing with blood and pain.

However, despite his muddled thoughts and blurry vision, he could still make out that foreign aroma masking her, spy the chocolate skin, the dark armor, the ends of perfectly ivory-toned silk.

Even though he'd just died, Vaan could have died again.

And again. And again.

For that moment in time, Vaan felt content and complete. Well, as complete as a partially crippled boy of his age could be at the moment. The ride was bumpy, but that didn't stop him from feeling elated at the chance to finally ride with Fran.

Ah, life was good.

Even the insomnia was welcoming.

x.

The next time Vaan wanted to ride a Chocobo, he couldn't. Why? Because they were in the middle of a jungle. The Golmore Jungle, to be precise. So, here they were, for once on foot, slashing Hellhounds and burning Treants and whatnot.

Somehow, he, Fran, and Balthier had been separated from the group. During a rather gruesome fight between creatures Vaan didn't even want to identify, the gunman had managed to get himself put to sleep. Lovely.

Now, this would normally have annoyed Vaan, for he was forced to carry the man. This time, however, he really didn't care. He got to walk next to Fran, alone, for at least twenty minutes! Such excitement! Sure, the viera didn't even speak to him, but they were walking next to each other!

Van could die again. But then, Fran would have to carry them both, and he wasn't sure if she'd enjoy that. So, you know what? Forget the dying. He was content to simply walk beside her forever, even in complete silence, as long as he was with her.

Then the remaining party members met up with them. Panelo cooed over his injuries, handing him a potion immediately. Taking a quick glance at the bottle, Vaan attempted to hand the healing item off to Fran, though she sported next to nothing of concern. At his attempt of nobility, her eyes narrowed and she gave a partial speech on conserving items, dwindling Vaan's self esteem and pride.

When it was time to move on, Vaan decided to take out his frustrations on Balthier.

Thank God for alarm clocks.

x.

Again, Vaan was alone. Panelo chose to ride with Larsa. The fomer knight and royalty had seemed to finally accept each other, and as per usual, the golden pair were right out in front. This left Vaan as the seventh wheel. A square, rock wheel. On a Chocobo. "Lagging again", as Balthier oh-so elegantly put.

However, Fran did take a quick stare at him out of the corner of her eyes. Even if she had simply been shooting a glance at the entire party, Vaan decided to play dumb and say she was staring at him. Ah, the daydreams_ that_ created.

It was then that his Chocobo decided to stop, launching Vaan over the head of the bird, landing heavily on his stomach. Warily standing, Vaan groaned in pain, the remaining party members halting somewhere ahead to stare at the commotion from behind.

Now, he knew Fran was staring. The only difference was that this time, he didn't _want_ her to. Tossing a Gryshal Green into the bird's mouth, he mounted the creature they were off once more.

He never did know what his brother saw in these things.

x.

His only experience riding with Balthier wasn't the best of experiences. Apparently, the sky pirate and his long-eared companion were at a disagreement of sorts. Both being too stubborn to stay logical, Fran insisted on riding alone, despite Vaan's shy attempts at a chance of potential companionship. Hey, a guy could dream, right?

Still, the viera's annoyance could be seen by everyone, as the woman rode at least twenty yards ahead of the pack, refusing to slow down as long as Balthier remained within the party.

Thus, Vaan's disgruntled attitude toward the ride was quite obvious. Not only was his mood sour because of Fran's frustration, but that the sky pirate would occasionally clip a few words about Fran's immaturity and inability to cope with anything she hadn't suggested. Though Vaan knew he was simply speaking out of annoyance at the current situation, he couldn't help but feel bitter towards the gunman throughout the rest of the day.

Scratch his earlier comments. He'd much rather ride with Basch, the Man of Silence.

x.

Finally, he got to ride with her.

After many fruitless hints, Vaan finally was able to ride with her. He hadn't even truly known how it had happened. One minute, Fran had been beside Balthier, the next, she was mounting his Chocobo. Truly, miracles can happen.

Vaan could die. Again. And he wouldn't care. Seriously, he could fall right off this overgrown chicken and be crushed to dust, and he wouldn't care. He wouldn't be surprised if he were melting right now, since the warmth of her arms around his waist combined with her breath along his neck gave his blood enough reason to increase his adrenaline, a fine blush staining his cheeks.

Of course, he convinced himself, that was just because of the heat. Deserts could do that, you know.

"You have grown," she commented during the ride, sometime in between this rock and the next, "No longer are you the childish hume of before. Experience has matured you."

Though Vaan couldn't exactly tell if she was complimenting him or teasing him, he decided to follow his common sense and pick the former. Grinning from ear to ear, not that she could see, he said, "Wow, thanks!" Oops, perhaps that was a bit too childish. Out of the corner of his eye, he chanced an obvious glance at her reaction. To his relief, she held a rather slight, humorous smile, embellishing her features even more.

Vaan chuckled, the ride suddenly becoming much easier to relax and enjoy. He _had_ grown up, hadn't he?

Did he ever mention just how much he loved Chocobos?

-OWARI-

A/N: Again, just some random little stories about Vaan's experiences with Chocobos. Like? Not like? Feedback is appreciated more than you know! It's eleven-thirty, and I'm really tired. So, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!

-Puppy


End file.
